Flower Power
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 12b |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = December 1, 2007 |Image file = Ep12BS17.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Re-Booted |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Two of a Kind}} is the second part of the twelfth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary In Share's garden, her dilly daisy plant has finally bloomed. The nimbits, two cloud-like creates named Bumpity and Tweasel, arrive for a visit. Share decides to wear one of her flowers today, and leaves to show it off. Tweasel recommends that her and Bumpity create a special rain to make everyone want Share's flowers. Bumpity questions if this is a good idea, but hesitatingly agrees. Cheer compliments Share's flower as the nimbits start to rain. The rain doesn't last long, but does have an effect on Share's flower. Share walks past a group of bears playing belly ball, causing them to stops playing to admire Share's flower. Share questions why everyone look so unhappy when they see her flower. She decides to share her flowers with everyone, and returns to her garden to pick some. As Share Bear passes out her flowers, she tells everyone that they can visit her garden anytime to get more flowers. Share gives her last flower to Oopsy, but he sneezes and knocks all the petals off. As Share returns to her garden, she finds Cheer and Funshine collecting a huge basket of flowers. Share doesn't mind, but as they leave, all the other Care Bears show up and begin picking flowers. Share tells everyone that she has a second bush with flowers, but Oopsy sneezes again and knocks them all off. All the Care Bears rush to scoop them off the ground. As Share and Wingnut walk through Care-a-Lot and see all the bears wearing Share's flowers, Wingnut begins to wonder if something is wrong. Share denies this, saying that you can never love flowers too much. Cheer, Harmony, and True Heart change their hairstyle to better show off their flowers. Funshine and Tenderheart argue about how to wear their flowers, and Love-a-Lot puts off opening up the Library just so that she can collect more flowers. Seeing that Love-a-Lot isn't going to do her job, Grumpy also refuses to fix things. All the other bears agree, and run off to pick more followers. Share Bear is now seriously worried about everyone. Oopsy appears in a top hat full of flowers, but sneezes again and causes them all to fall off. The other bears rush to pick them up. Back in Share's garden, all the bears are arguing over who should get the last flower. Share stops them and says that she doesn't like to see everyone fighting and wishes that there were no more flowers in Care-a-Lot. Wingnut pulls out a propeller blade and blows all the flowers away. With the flowers gone, the Care Bears are able to reflect on how shallow and mean they had all been acting and apologize. Share thinks this is her fault when the nimbits return. The nimbits explain the special rain they used, but the Care Bears point out all the problems that happened because of that rain. Tweazle and Bumpity apologize, and the Care Bears do so too, as they admit they were not careful. Share then ask what she should do with her last flower. After several suggestions, Oopsy approaches and accidentally sneezes, knocking all the petals off of it. Errors * Share's basket can be seen filled with flowers, even though previously she had given her last flower to Oopsy. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep12BS5.png * Cheer can be seen running over to get more flowers, even though Cheer already left with Funshine. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep12BS8.png * When Love-a-Lot says she's not going to open the library, she's missing her eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep12BS9.png * For a brief moment when Oopsy is trying to balance in his hat, Wish's hair barrette disappears behind her ear. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep12BS11.png * When Harmony is stealing Oopsy's flowers, she no longer has her beehive hairstyle, and is also missing the flower on her headband. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep12BS12.png * While arguing over the last flower in Share's garden, True Heart's belly badge is incorrectly drawn as a single pink heart. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep12BS13.png * When Share tries to protect the last flower, Harmony is incorrectly colored as Cheer. * When all the flowers are blowing away, Bedtime is incorrectly drawn with eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep12BS15.png * When the nimbits show up, Tenderheart is missing the straps on his backpack. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep12BS16.png * When Cheer confesses to Tweazle, her bow is incorrectly colored. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep12BS18.png Trivia * A hopscotch board with belly badge images instead of numbers can be seen at the beginning of this episode. Last time we saw one was in the episode Care-Ful Bear. * Later in the episode, some of the Care Bears sport the beehive hairstyle. * This is the first appearance of Friend Bear. * Grumpy does not invent or fix anything in this episode. He was going to repair the sprinkler system for the Gathering Tree, but decides to go pick flowers instead. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes